Dark and Light
by ShunKuso
Summary: A couple years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon,the Digidestined have a new challenge. It's a race against time to reach a treasure that can determine the fate of the Digital world. But the clear only map they had was hidden within their crests and Digieggs that were stolen from them. So the only way they have is in enscriptions hidden in Gatomon's tail ring.


Dark vs Light

Kari's voice

It's been 4 years since the whole MaloMyotismon incident. Of course the others and I still protect the digital world,but honestly to me,I think we're digital police. Davis of course whenever a digimon threatens him bring up the whole escaping MaloMyotismon bit. But little did I know,that a new challenge awaits us during our sophomore year.

Normal POV

"Hello class. Meet Sky,he's new to the school so make him feel welcomed."The teacher of Kari,Ken,Davis,T.K,and Yolei said as a raven haired boy wearing a black hoodie,jeans,and sneakers entered the class."The new kid's weird."Yolei noted as the boy stayed quiet in front of the class.

"Look Sky,sit next to Davis."The teacher instructed as she pointed to the seat next to Davis."Sup,I'm Davis. I'm a Digidestined,they're people that protects the human and digital worlds."Davis said as Sky sat next to him. But when he finished his introduction,Sky immediately closed his eyes.

"I know who you are and in my eyes,you and your little group of kids and little monsters are just little kids playing police.

"Hey new kid listen,I fought for this place and I won't have someone like you make fun of me."

"MaloMyotismon was weak. He was just a weak pawn that was taken out at the beginning of the battle. So were Diaboromon and Apocalymon."

"Listen,if you think that you can just-"

"You and your group are bugs waiting to be smushed. So watch your back."Sky threatened as Kari listened to him and got a little worried.

Afterschool

"Hey Sky can we talk?"Kari asked as she saw Sky leaving.

"..."

"What is your deal? I heard you talking to Davis and that sounded like you were.."

"Evil? If anything you guys are the bad guys."

"What? How are we-"

"Is it necessary to kill a digimon? They're people too. So why kill them?"

"They go back to the primary village. So don't act like you know everything about us."

"Really? Then how come there's no egg belonging to the baby form of Myotismon or Piedmon?"

"Uhhh."

"Face it Kamiya. You guys are no better than the people you fight."Sky said before leaving. Then Kari began to ponder what he said but then brushed it off like it was nothing.

In the Digital World

"Hello Sky. I see you've already met 2 of the Digidestined."Dragomon,a colossal monstrous humanoid octopus and also the leader of the creatures that inhabit and also the Dark ocean said as Sky appeared in front of him."Save your breath old man. Where's Gumdramon?"

"Gumdramon? Why not one of my Divermon?"Dragomon asked confused before Sky looked at him menacingly."Listen to me you tentacle faced freak,Gumdramon has more potential than your idiotic soldiers. Where is he?"Sky asked as a small little dragon with pointed ears,small yellow wings,a small red shirt with two yellow buttons,a white x on his forehead,and his tail's tip a hammer came from behind a Divermon.

"Yes sir?"Gumdramon asked before Sky took out a blank D-3."Come with me."Sky said as the D-3 scanned the digimon and it became purple and red."Why?"Gumdramon asked before Sky picked him up."Because,I need you."

"There's no way that little scum is going to be your partner."The Divermon that Gumdramon hid behind growled at Gumdramon scaring the little dragon. Then Sky motioned Gumdramon to step up.

"Yeah well why would he choose me instead of you,you overgrown fish."Gumdramon said before Divermon kicked him. Then Sky stared at him expecting him to attack now."That's it, I've had enough! Jacked Hammer!"Gumdramon roared before he did a somersault forward,then the hammer on his tail grew and he then hit the Divermon on it's forehead and knocked the Divermon out cold.

"There I've done Master a favor."Dragomon said as Gumdramon and Sky began to leave."If you get in my way,I'll destroy you."Dragomon warned Sky who looked at him."If you get in mine,it'll be worse for you."Sky threatened as he and his new partner left Dragomon's sight and area.

"Hey mister.."Gumdramon began as they walked through a forest."Sky."Sky corrected as Gumdramon tripped."Sky. Why me?"

"You saw what you did to that Divermon. I need you for something."Sky replied before they saw all the digidestined having a picnic."Who are they?"Gumdramon asked as Sky took out his digivice."The reason I need you. Get ready to digivolve."Sky said as he noticed two Kuwagamon flying towards the group."Right."

"What are you thinking about Kari?"Gatomon asked as Kari was lost in thought remembering what Sky had said."Nothing."Kari replied as she pet the cat's fur.

"So this new kid actually said that?"Tai asked Davis who told the whole group what Sky had told them."He's probably one of those people who don't want both worlds to mix."Matt suggested before Cody noticed the Kuwagamon."Guys move!"Cody yelled warning everyone but a Kuwagamon had grabbed Tai and Agumon."Agumon digivolve!"Tai struggled as the Kuwagamon was crushing him and Agumon.

"Right!"Agumon yelled as he glowed white."AGUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!"Agumon yelled as he did a backflip out of Kuwagamon's grip and his body quickly changed to his Mega level's."Let him go."Wargreymon threatened before the second Kuwagamon attacked him.

"He needs help. Veemon?"Davis said as Veemon got ready to fight."You got it Davish."Veemon nodded as he glowed white and his body grew bigger."VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EXVEEMON!"

"Trap Scissors!"The Kuwagamon that was still holding Tai yelled as he used his pincers to grab onto WarGreymon."Power Guillotine!"The second Kuwagamon yelled as he flew at a high speed and started cutting ExVeemon.

"ExVeemon!"Davis yelled before a blue dragon made of fire hit the Kuwagamon that was attacking ExVeemon."What was that?"ExVeemon asked as his body was covered in gashes before the Kuwagamon regained it's focus.

"Who dares?"The Kuwagamon asked before a humanoid dragon with purple wings,his tail's tip a blade, yellow gloves covering his claws,and a red bulky chestplate."Arresterdramon?"ExVeemon asked as he recognized the digimon."Stay back."Arresterdramon growled before he attacked the Kuwagamon."SPIRAL SHREDDER!"Arresterdramon exclaimed as he spun like a wheel and turned Kuwagamon into a digiegg.

"What digimon is that?"Mimi asked confused as Arresterdramon landed on the ground still spinning."Arresterdramon?"Hawkmon asked as he and Armadillomon began to remember him."Impossible, we lost Gumdramon along time ago."Armadillomon replied as Arresterdramon made a tornado by spinning in a circle."Found him:Arresterdramon,a champion level digimon who's signature attack Prism Garret would even hurt a Mega level digimon like Imperialdramon."Izzy explained as he opened the digimon analyzer. Then the whole group tried to hold on as the twister made Kuwagamon let go of Tai and Wargreymon.

"PRISM GARRET!"Arresterdramon yelled as he rode the tornado up to Kuwagamon. Then a group of dragons like the one from before repeatedly attacked Kuwagamon and turned it into a digiegg like the other one."Gumdramon is that you?"ExVeemon asked as Arresterdramon landed. Then the two digimon in a white light turned back to Veemon and Arresterdramon turned into Gumdramon."Hi Veemon."Was all Veemon heard from his old friend before he ran off.

Next Day

"Hey DemiVeemon are you okay?"Davis asked as his usual wake up call never happened. Then he noticed DemiVeemon silet near the window."I knew that Digimon Davish."DemiVeemon said before he went back to staying quiet."Come on bud tell me who he was or I'll make Jun make you."Davis said as DemiVeemon sighed and walked towards the door."His name is Gumdramon and he was the brother I never had. Since Day 1 I knew him. But before I was sealed under the digiegg of courage he disappeared."DemiVeemon explained before opening the door and walked into the living room to sit down.

At Yolei's

"Impossible,how is he alive?"Poromon asked jumping up and down thinking."Poromon be quiet!"Yolei yelled agitayed before she threw a pillow at the digimon.

At Cody's

"How well did you know Gumdramon Upamon?"Cody asked as Upamon was telling him all about Gumdramon."I don't remember."Upamon replied making Cody facepalm.

2 hours later

"V LASER!"ExVeemon yelled as he,Angemon,and Angewomon were fighting Divermon. Then he shot a Divermon and made it disintegrate making Kari remember what Sky had told her at school."Davis stop!"Kari yelled before she was picked up by Dragomon."Hello Child. Did you enjoy my domain?"Dragomon asked before he ripped off her new crest."With this I'm a step closer to the X-antibody."Dragomon chuckled as he let go of Kari. But luckily Angewomon caught her before she hit the floor.

"Give that back!"T.K yelled before a Divermon stole his."T.K!"Angemon yelled before he was attacked by a Divermon. Then the trio's D-Termimals were stolen and had the digieggs stolen."No!"Davis yelled as he saw visions of Flamedramon and Raidramon before they disappeared as Dragomon crushed the eggs that belonged to him."I can't believe it."T.K gasped as the same thing happened to him with a vision of Pegasusmon as Dragomon crushed his egg."Impossible."Kari gasped close to tears as her egg was crushed.

"Yes the powers belong to me now."Dragomon laughed maniacally before a Prism Garret hit him."What?!"Dragomon gasped as the crests were stolen from him by Sky."Hurry let's go."Sky said to Arresterdramon who nodded and knocked out all the Divermon. "No you're not! Forbidden Trident!"Dragomon yelled as he threw his trident at the 4.

"ARRESTERDRAMON!"Sky ordered as Arresterdramon quickly jumped infront of the attack. "Got it! SPIRAL SHREDDER!"Arresterdramon yelled as he did the trick he did against the Kuwagamon. Then he widened his area and made his twister big enough to use as a shield. Then the trident's direction was switched as it hit the shield and redirected it at Dragomon leaving him a huge gash on his head.

"Retreat and regroup now."Dragomon growled as he left with whatever Divermon that weren't digieggs or that were destroyed by the three digidestined. "Aye sir."The injured Divermon said as they followed him. "Gee,thanks Sky. I guess you weren't so bad at al- Yeah you are."Davis said before they noticed Sky was gone with the crests.


End file.
